Shy Guy The Fanfic
by JoVay
Summary: A lone Shy Guy was just fired from his job at Bowser's Castle, but is it really as bad as it seems? This Shy Guy is about to find out as he takes on an adventure of a lifetime with the help of a few new friends. Here he'll learn about friendship, love and most of all, trust. Ok, maybe not trust but it's something. Rated T for mild language and crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meet Shy

* * *

Ever heard of Shy Guys? Those mischievous, cloaked, masked creatures of the Mario world? Yes? Good because otherwise you'll NEVER know what I'm talking about. Anyways this day was like any other day in the mushroom kingdom, where money is limitless, the sun tries to kill you once in a while, plants spit fire, hills and clouds have eyes, the usual. And in a certain part of the kingdom, a red robed Shy Guy was standing at a bus stop. "I hate my life", he muttered. Um…okay then. This certain Shy Guy wasn't very much like most Shy Guys you would know. He was very serious, cold, yet a very hard worker yet something particular happened. Though this was all about to change very soon.

* * *

"Hey there! What's your name?" a perky female voice asked. The Shy Guy turned to the voice revealing a young human girl with long black hair, a long white shirt, black string tie, green plaid skirt, round glasses and black shoes. The Shy Guy was confused as a random girl was asking him such a simple question. "Er… my name's Shy", he answered a bit uncomfortable. "Shy the Shy Guy, huh? Neat! Name's Alice, Alice Edwards!" Alice smiled. "Um…yes, of course". Shy mumbled. "Look, kid, I really don't have time to talk right now". "Why not? You're waiting for the bus so you have at least a LITTLE time to talk" Alice asked, tilting her head. The Shy Guy just sighed at her response. "Say, aren't you one of Bowser's minions?" the girl noticed. "Uh, yeah. How did you know?" Shy asked bewildered. "All Shy Guys that work for Bowser wear red, or probably in your case, WORKED for Bowser", Alice explained. Shy was starting to get creeped out from that moment. "Okay, first of all, not ALL Shy Guys that work for Bowser wear red and second, how in the world did you even know I got fired?" "Just a hunch" she simply smiled. Shy stared blankly at Alice. "How did you get fired anyways?" Alice asked curiously. "Well, it's really none of your business, but if you must know…" Shy started scratching the back of his head.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Shy was sleeping peacefully, well there was no blanket, no sheet, the pillow was barely even a little fluffy, so he wasn't sleeping peacefully, when an extremely loud and booming voice from the speakers. "SHY GUY NUMBER 8896! REPORT TO MY THRONE ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" Bowser's voice roared from the speakers. This was enough to send Shy off of his bed and into the wall. This day wasn't going to end well, he just knew it. Shy had to go through a load of obstacles. Lava pits, fire bars, Thwomps, Spike crushers, now that he thought of it, a lot of Bowser's obstacles included fire or crushing. After going through life-threatening courses, he finally entered the throne room, gasping, wheezing, and sweating. "8896! YOU'RE THREE SECONDS LATE! EACH AND EVERY SINGLE SECOND THAT YOU'RE NOT HERE COUNTS! FOR THAT, YOU CAN KISS YOUR SALARY GOODBYE!" Bowser angrily yelled. ''You don't even pay me" Shy muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bowser questioned. "N-n-nothing, your greediness!" Shy stammered in fear. "That's what I thought" the koopa king huffed. "All aside, you were called here as you are needed for a plan to capture Mario". "Oh joy" the Shy Guy thought annoyed. "Here's what you need to do".

The plan sounded simple: When Mario was through with defeating the Koopalings, he would likely arrive at Bowser's Castle. What Shy had to do was wait for Mario to come to the battle arena, and when he does, he had to switch of the lights so Mario wouldn't have any idea where Bowser would be, tackle the plumber and inject him with knock-out potion. Sounds foolproof, right? Wrong. When Shy switched off the lights, he couldn't see either. He tackled the first body he bumped into and injected the body with said potion. When he switched the lights back on, he was horrified to see it wasn't Mario he injected, but the king of all koopas! "Y-you…" Bowser managed to speak before he blacked out. Shy just stared at his unconscious boss with his jaw dropping as Mario escaped with the fair princess, Peach. Shy knew it. This day did not end well. At all.

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

"And then after that day, Bowser said I was a complete disgrace to Shy Guys everywhere and kicked me out of the castle" Shy sighed, obviously not enjoying that memory. "Geez, you must have had a rough time, huh?" Alice spoke softly. "Yep, and because of that, I'm waiting for my bus at my new job at McDonalds". Shy grimaced at the thought of working at a restaurant rumored to not use real food. "Well, if you need help or anything I'm always open for service" Alice happily offered. Shy shook his head, "As sweet as that is, no thanks." "Hello! What's going on over here?" a voice asked curiously. Shy and Alice located the voice to a brown Shy Guy with a propeller on his head. "Hi there! My name's Phillip, but you can just call me Phil! In case you haven't noticed, I'm a Fly Guy and I'm a Shy Guy that can fly and I'm really good at it too! Say, whatcha two doing? Are you two having a conversation? Is it about waffles? Pancakes? French toast? Huh? Huh? Is it? Is it?". Annoyed, Shy yelled, "QUIET!" "Well THAT wasn't quiet. Quiet is when you talk REALLY softly." Phil dumbly stated. He then noticed Shy's robe. "Hey, aren't you one of Bowser's Shy Guys" he asked. "Was it the red robe?" Shy groaned. "OMG! How did you know?!" the Fly Guy gasped. "Lucky guess?" Shy asked sarcastically. "Totally! Say, what are you doing here? How did you get here? When did you get here? So many questions!" "Oh for the love of Toadstool…" Shy groaned, face palming.

* * *

ANOTHER FLASHBACK LATER

"WOAH! I never EVER heard a story like that before in my LIFE!" Phil gasped. "Yes, it's a good story, blah blah blah" Shy sighed, tired of talking. "By the way, I never got your name or that girl's name over there". Shy sighed. "Might as well" he thought. "Name's Shy and yes that is my actual name, get over it" he introduced coldly. "And my name's Alice! Nice to meet you, Phil!" Alice cheerfully greeted. "Shy and Alice. Cool names!" Phil stated. Suddenly, a blue bus came to a stop in front of the three. "Well, here's my ride. Gotta go" Shy sighed unhappily. "Aww, already? Well it was nice seeing ya" Phil said as Shy went on the bus. "Yeah, and good luck on your new job, Shy!" Alice wished for her new "friend". Shy didn't respond to either of them and took his seat. As the bus drove away as people were constantly asking if he used to be one of Bowser's Shy Guys or not, he couldn't seem to get Phil or Alice out of his head. "What is it with me and those two and why can't I just forget about them? Is it possible I actually made some…friends?" he wondered. These thoughts of the two folks stayed with him all the way to work, sparking an adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

What did you guys think? First fanfic and all and I think I did surprisingly well! What's going to happen with Shy will have to stay tuned until the next chapter, if I can learn how to MAKE a chapter. Anyways, every single rights of Mario stuff goes to Nintendo. That way I can't get sued. Maybe. Well, read and review guys! Don't be a hater and leave nice reviews, okay? Jonah, out!


	2. Chapter 2 The New Job

Chapter 2 The New Job

Second chapter to my first fanfic! Enjoy! All rights of Mario go to Nintendo.

Shy's bus arrived at McDonalds and just in time too as the poor Shy Guy was just about to explode in rage as people on the bus were flooding him with questions. So he used to work for Bowser, big deal. "Why do people care so darn much about my personal life?" Shy thought. "I'm a Shy Guy, not some big celebrity or whatever so why do people keep crowding over me?" Sure Shy likes a LITTLE attention, but he wasn't so crazy about being mobbed by random pedestrians. Shy was just that kind of person who just liked to be alone and do his own thing.

* * *

The McDonalds was just like any McDonalds you would go to: there was a counter with cash registers, a kitchen behind, booths scattered the area, there was a play place for the little ones to frolic in and of course, the manager. "You must be the new employee" the manager figured when he saw Shy. The manager had dark red hair, square glasses, a white collared shirt, a blue tie, khaki pants and brown shoes. "Yes sir, I am" Shy sighed unenthusiastically. "Good, here's your uniform" the manger nodded handing Shy an apron, cap and nametag. "You work at the cash register from now on". Shy simply nodded and went to his post. "I really hope this job is worth it" Shy mumbled.

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" Shy asked a customer bored and annoyed. The job he had so far was TERRIBLE. He had to stand in one spot for an entire day, every single customer so far has asked him if he was Bowser's minion, and he smelt the scent of grease and sweat all day. Not the best job in the world if you ask me. "Actually yes! And I've got a whole list for my order!" the customer smiled holding out a list rolling out the door. "Oh great" Shy groaned.

* * *

ONE SUPER LONG ORDER LATER

"And a Big Mac" the customer finished. Shy was half asleep when the customer finished his order. Shy did the math on the cash register and came out a receipt. "That'll be eighty five bucks" he yawned. "WHAAAAAT?! THERE'S NO WAY I ORDERED THAT MUCH! YOU RIGGED THAT THING! I JUST KNOW IT!" the customer shrieked. "Sorry, the numbers don't lie" Shy simply shrugged. The customer grabbed Shy by his collar and yelled, "GIMME MAH ORDER OR ELSE YOU'LL FEEL MY RASH!" Shy wasn't scared but confused of what he said. "Don't you mean WRATH?". The customer evilly smiled,"Nope". THIS was where Shy was getting scared. "…GET THIS PSYSCHO OUTTA HERE!" Shy yelled. Two employees dragged the customer out who was screaming and kicking trying to free himself. "I WANT MAH ORDER!" Shy groaned knowing this was not going to be a good day.

* * *

Five Hours of his job and STILL he has been getting nothing but annoying customers, little kid screams and a sore neck. "The only to make matters worse is if some annoying celebrity to walk in" Shy mumbled. Suddenly a fist pounded on the counter. "Hey loser register guy! Wake up and take my order!". Shy recognized this voice too well. "Well if it isn't Wendy Koopa" Shy said putting a hand on his face. "Yeah it's me! And you're that Shy Guy daddy fired recently, aren't you?" Wendy smirked. "Well look where you are now! Looks like you STILL serve me AFTER you got fired!". "Just gimme your order, Wendy" Shy groaned. "Whatever. I want a double cheeseburger, no onions or lettuce and give it QUADRUPLE the amount of cheese as well as TONS of mayo!" Wendy demanded. "Mm-hm, yes. Anything else you'd like PRINCESS?" Shy asked rudely. Wendy scowled at the Shy Guy but kept her cool, at least as far as Koopaling cool goes. Minutes later, Wendy's order was served and the order was paid. "Thanks!" Wendy smiled convincingly. Shy was surprised at Wendy's sudden behavior. "Well, maybe she's not as bad as I thou-" Shy started to think. That is, until his face was met with Wendy's burger. As he wiped off mayo, grease and tomato pulp, Wendy was laughing her head off on the floor. "Oh man! That was RICH! Totally worth fourteen bucks!". After done mocking Shy's dignity, Wendy left the restaurant leaving Shy steaming with anger and dripping with sauce behind the counter. "I swear, if I have to deal with ONE more annoying customer, I'm gonna make sure that person pays the worst way possible" Shy grumbled furious.

"Hey Shy! What's up?" a familiar voice cheerfully asked. "Oh no" Shy groaned. (Yes I realize I'm using the same words over and over again. I'm still looking for new words). "Hey! It's me, Phil! From the bus stop, remember? That time earlier with that girl Alice? So how's your job? Is it good? Is it bad? Do you like your boss? Not in the romantic way, of course. I mean, both of you are guys and that would be creepy. Anyways, back to the topic. How's your day at work? Did you get paid yet? Did y-" "PHIL! ORDER! NOW!" Shy yelled at the top of his lungs. He couldn't help it, he was bombarded with questions, tackled by a crazy customer, had his dignity ruined by the royal princess of the most evil tyrant of the Mushroom Kingdom and now, he's dealing with some chatterbox he only met hours ago. "Oh yeah! My order! That almost slipped my mind! I'd like three double cheeseburgers with extra cheese, hold the pickles, two large fries, a medium Dr. Pepper, a thirty piece chicken nugget box and, uh, a Big Mac!" Phil ordered keeping a dopey smile on his face. "At least it was shorter than that ONE customer" Shy thought doing the math on the register. "That'll be thirty two dollars". "Here ya go!" Phil exclaimed dumping a huge bag of money on the counter. Not a lot of things shock Shy, but this, THIS took the cake. Shy just stood there with a priceless expression on his face. "There must be WAY more than thirty two in here! How did you get so much money?!" Shy asked honestly bewildered. "Mah dad owns the world's biggest mask making industry and once a month he gives me twenty percent of what he makes!" Phil answered proudly. Shy was still processing how Phil, someone he just met, was related to one of the richest people in the Mushroom Kingdom. "Um… okay. I'll get your order ready soon" Shy said still shocked at Phil's wealth. Later, Phil's order was done, bringing joy to the talkative Fly Guy. "Yay! Thanks, Shy! This probably never would have happened without you! You're a great friend! Later!" the Fly Guy cheered as he took his food and exited the building. After hearing those words, thoughts poured into Shy's mind. "Friend. I guess I was right. But, why would he want to be friends with ME of all people?" he thought out loud. He didn't know why, but after that second, he felt as if his day just got a lot better.

* * *

Whelp! Second chapter folks! Looks like Shy's finally realizing now! Also, if anybody's a living dictionary, please give me some new words to use. It's annoying me too. But anyways, enough about that, stay tuned for the next chappy! Remember, read and review and don't be a hater! Later!


	3. Chapter 3 Mall Madness

Chapter 3 Mall Madness

Before the chapter starts, I'd like to thank two people who helped me improve on my story:

Eduardo Amador Amazonas- Helped me find out how to post new chapters. Wouldn't be looking at this without him.

AlinoValiant- Taught me how to make my stories better and easier to read and understand. Turns out I can put dialogue into different columns (Well, something like that).

Without these two awesome people, I'd probably be too ashamed to post for a while. You have these guys to thank! All rights of Mario go to Nintendo, some more awesome people for making an awesome video game series! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter of Shy Guy The Fanfic.

* * *

Christmas was coming in about two weeks and if Shy was going to make a good living, he was going to have to get his boss to think he was acceptable. That way, he might get holiday bonuses and a promotion. The plan was buy his boss a decent gift for Christmas so he could make a good impression.

"Let's see…what do you get a person who owns a fast-food restaurant?" Shy wondered.

He looked up and down through the mall, trying to find a gift his boss would enjoy. At the same time, though, he needed to keep his budget so that he'll have enough money for himself. TV's and computers were too expensive, but gift cards and pocket protectors were too cheap. He needed something everyone likes, something memorable, something to get him a promotion, or at least a decent raise. He then came across a store filled with knick-knacks and other decorations. He then found the perfect item or at least as far as cheap and decent items go, a snow globe. The globe had a log cabin with two children playing outside, a pine tree and a snowman. Sure it was an everyday object people aren't too excited about, but to Shy, it was worth a shot.

Shy grabbed the snow globe off the shelf and went to the check-out line.

"I'd like to purchase this snow globe for my boss as a Christmas present". Shy said handing the globe to the clerk.

"Aww, isn't that thoughtful!" the clerk awed at Shy's assumed kindness. "That'll be thirty-five dollars, sir".

Shy looked at her in disbelief, not believing that such a small and simple item costs so much.

"Seriously? You're not trying to cheat me, are you?"

"No sir that is really how much that items costs" the clerk said keeping her saleswoman smile.

"That's outrageous! What is this place, the overpriced decorations emporium?!" Shy exclaimed.

The clerk was getting very annoyed at this point and Shy could tell as her smile automatically faded.

"Look bub" the clerk said losing her cheerfulness. "I don't make the rules around here, so either you pay for that snow globe or you get out of the store and make it snappy 'cause you're holding up the line!".

Shy knew he wasn't going to win this battle and his life was hard enough already, so he gave in and paid, leaving him with only two-thirds of money he had left (I know, it's kind of sad).

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this just so I can pay for food and electricity. At least Bowser HAD that stuff" Shy complained.

Shy then went to sit on one of the benches at the mall and think. In the Shy Guy's thoughts, he was going through the memories of Phil and Alice. Why did they want to be his friends? Why would they even TALK to such a loser like him? He was just some random bum they found at the bus stop and decided to befriend him. Then again, they did seem a bit odd and weird, but this was the Mushroom Kingdom and lots of things here were wacky. In fact, the most normal and common thing around here was a giant turtle king kidnapping a princess who after all these years still couldn't get an upgrade for her security. In fact, why is Bowser kidnapping Peach anyways? Is it love? A bribe for domination? Money? And also, if the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom can't afford upgrades for better soldiers, can't she at least hire someone to train them better?

"Great, now I'm just getting of topic; must be getting that from Phil" Shy sighed.

"Hey Shy! What's up?"

"And speak of the devil" Shy sighed.

"You Christmas shopping? So am I! Who you shopping for? WAIT! Don't tell me… you're girlfriend, right? Or is it your cousin? Who is it? Who is it?" Phil asked curiously.

"Hey Shy! Sorry about Phil, kind of a talker if you must know, but after a while with him, you'll get used to it" apologized another familiar voice.

Shy sighed, "Hey Alice, long time no see, and for once, you're someone I'd LIKE to see".

"I guess I came to the mall on the right day!" Alice smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shy asked tired.

"Well, I'M here for Christmas shopping like you, I mean, Christmas IS for giving after all" Alice explained.

"And I'm here for shopping as well! I want to buy presents for ALL of my friends, including you and Alice, even though I kinda met you guys only a few days ago, but you guys are still my friends and care about all my friends, major or minor!" Phil exclaimed.

"Wow Phil! That's so sweet of you! I'm glad I became your friend! What do you think Shy?"

"Um, sure Alice, what Phil's doing is very, um, nice". Shy mumbled.

It was actually very kind of Phil to give him a present as nobody has actually given him anything personal in a long time, he just wouldn't admit it. It's not like being harsh and cold was chosen by him, it kind of stuck with him after his parents died.

While the trio were talking, a man in a black jumpsuit snatched the bag from Shy's side of the bench, leaving the three completely unaware of this theft, but that wasn't long.

"And that's how I got banned from the music store and tell you, the if took me a whole week to clean all of those duck feathers and slime out of there! Not to mention how long it took me to get those zebras away from the princess, what a doozy THAT was!" Phil smiled finishing what apparently was a weird and zany story of his.

"Um… okay" Alice said a bit unsettled.

Shy looked to his side and realized the gift for his boss was nowhere to be seen!

"What the?! W-where's my bag?! That thing's my ticket to a better life!" Shy panicked.

He then noticed the same man carrying his sack, carrying his opportunity away.

"Hey you! Get back here with my gift!" Shy yelled angrily running after the thief.

The man turned around, smiled and shouted, "You have to catch me first, buster!" and ran off.

Alice and Phil just sat there, processing what was just happening now.

"Should we help?" Alice asked.

"We should, but how?" Phil asked back.

They looked around the mall to find gear to help their friend, but such luck. That is, until Alice found a store labeled "_Go-Karts to Go: All your go-karting needs at a reasonable price_!".

"Wow, this mall has everything" said an astonished Alice.

* * *

Shy was still running after the bag thief when he heard what sound like tire tracks. He turned around to find Phil driving a red go-kart with Alice in the back.

"Get in!" Phil shouted.

Knowing Phil and Alice wanted to help, he jumped in with no hesitation. The man was still running with Shy's bag when he heard the go-kart behind him.

"Hey you! Give up the bag or else we'll run you down" Shy threatened.

"NEVER!"

The bag thief snatched a wet towel from a janitor's cart and threw it onto Phil's face, blocking his driving view.

"GAH! WHAT'S ON ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! I CAN'T SEE WHERE I'M GOING!" screamed a panicking Phil.

The Fly Guy was swerving his kart throughout the mall due to his blocked vision, crashing into food stands, department shops, unsuspecting customers, candy machines, soda machines, some guy on a skateboard, Sonic the Hedgehog, Luigi, Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga, a poor mother with her baby (Don't worry, they're fine now), and the Kool-Aid Man, which he shattered on impact. The three were still out of control in the kart with Phil still having his face covered and all covered in mall items and Kool-Aid.

"We're catching up to him! Keep going, Phil!" Shy encouraged.

The man was still running with Shy's bag when he heard the go-kart behind him, again. But this time, when he turned around, it was too late and the kart crashed into him and was stuck on the front of the vehicle.

"OOF!"

"Gotcha now, thief!" Shy yelled triumphantly.

"Phil! Look out!" Alice screamed.

But sadly, by the time Phil got the towel off of him, he crashed into a fountain and that sent both Shy and the thief flying through the mall with them screaming.

"OH NO! SHY!" Alice gasped in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile at a food court, Shy's boss was complaining about something that was so deeply important to him at the moment.

"Ugh! I told that idiot clerk I wanted green tea WITHOUT honey! Honestly, it's so hard to find good service these days!"

Suddenly, Shy's bag landed perfectly on the table his boss was sitting at. The manager was confused and even more when Shy landed, again, perfectly in the seat next to his boss.

"WHAT THE HECK?! SHY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" the confused restaurant owner demanded.

"I-I, well, y-you see, it's, uh, we-well, kind of funny! Uh…" Shy stammered trying to make up an excuse.

"And what's in there?" asked his boss pointing at the bag.

"Um…well, I WAS going to give it later, but since you're here now, I guess it's now or never" Shy nervously smiled.

His boss opened the bag to find the snow globe Shy bought and fought for so hard to get it. He just stared at the globe, then at Shy and then back.

"Well, even though I'd much prefer gift cards, I appreciate the thought" the manager spoke. "BUT! This doesn't mean you'll get any special treatment or promotion or anything like that! You're still an employee and you're still going to get the same amount of pay as everyone else!" Shy was disappointed to know he pretty much did all of that work for nothing. Just then, the thief from earlier fell straight onto the table, destroying it.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Shy's boss shouted.

The thief groaned and moaned in pain as he tried to get up, but was stopped when the Mall Police lifted him up and handcuffed him.

"You there!" a cop shouted and pointed at Shy.

Shy gulped, "Y-yes, officer?"

"I'd like to thank you for catching Brick Bergeson, the mall's most wanted thief. For some reason, we could never catch him as he was too sneaky for the mall's authorities in fact, I should be giving you a reward for this" the cop thanked.

Before Shy could say anything for this accomplishment, his boss piped in.

"Why yes! Shy did catch that thief there, but it was MY leadership that helped him capture that brute! Which means, he's pretty much all MY doing as well as MY responsibility!" his boss lied.

Shy couldn't believe what he was hearing! His own boss was taking pride of something HE did! He wanted to say something back, but the cop interrupted.

"In that case, since he's YOUR responsibility, YOU have to pay for his damages" the cop said crossing his arms.

This shocked the manager. "DAMAGES?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?".

"You see, while your employee was chasing Brick, he was doing that in a go-kart, in which he destroyed a third of the mall doing it and since you're taking the blame, you're going to have to pay for it" the cop explained.

Shy's boss slowly turned his head towards his cloaked employee and was BEYOND furious.

Shy sweat dropped and nervously laughed, "Eh-heh…so how do you like your snow globe?"

* * *

After a very loud and long lecture from his boss, Shy was walking home VERY angry.

"GREAT! Now I'm forced to get up at FOUR in the morning with even LESS pay than usual!" Shy groaned.

"Hey Shy! Wait up!" yelled Phil and Alice.

"Oh great, the two people I want to see least of all" shy thought bitterly.

When the two perks caught up to the angry Shy Guy, he quickly turned around to them ballistic, realizing this whole mess was their fault.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! BOTH OF YOU!" Shy yelled.

"WOAH! Shy! Take it easy! We just came to tell you how sorry we are about your job" Alice apologized.

"WELL SORRY AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH, KID! YOU AND THAT LOON THERE RUINED MY LIFE AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE EITHER OF YOU! NOW GOOD DAY!"

Shy then walked away in a huff, leaving the two heartbroken.

"Shy…" the two whispered with tears in their eyes.

Shy has never been so mad before at anyone, not even Bowser. Part of him felt bad for the two, but the rest was pure anger. They just ruined everything he had going for himself. "Maybe the world would be better off if I never existed…" Shy sighed entering his house.

Yeah…kind of dark for this chapter, but let's hope things get better for the three next time! Read and Review! No hating and I'll see you guys next time! Jonah is out! PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Chaos

Chapter 4 Christmas Chaos

Hey my peeps! JoVay here with another chapter! Last time, Shy got angry at Phil and Alice for messing up his job and said he never wanted to see them again. Let's hope he at least forgives them in this chapter. With that aside, Mario is owned by Nintendo, not me. If it was, there would be twice the amount of games there is. Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks later, Christmas Eve came around. Christmas was supposed to be the time for family, friends, giving and love, but for Shy, it was just another day of sadness and being alone. He never asked to be like this or to have his parents killed, it kind of just happened by fate. Since his parents died, Shy spent Christmas alone. Sure he kind of liked to be the lone wolf once in a while, but day after day after day? It got old fast.

"Why must fate LET me be alone? What did I ever do to deserve this treatment? Why must I be given such a hard life?" Shy thought sadly.

Its true Shy had a rough life. Unlike many of Bowser's minions, he barely even TRIED to defeat Mario. He just stood at the sidelines hoping he wouldn't get attacked by the red plumber. This made him get the lowest ranked minion of all history of the Mushroom Kingdom, which lowered his confidence. He was also bullied as a young child and the bullying continued throughout his years in Bowser's castle. The poor Shy Guy never caught himself a break.

Shy had a single tear run down his mask as he looked up at the Christmas tree he just put up. The tree reminded him of his parents, when they were still alive, when he actually felt happiness, when he knew how to love. Shy then walked to his front door and opened it and sat on his porch. He remembered Phil and Alice, as well as the mall incident.

"Perhaps I was too hard on them" Shy thought out loud. "I mean, yes they messed up big time, but Alice is still a child and Phil is, well, special". Shy sighed and got up.

"Maybe I should pay them a visit. Knowing the two, they would likely meet up at Phil's house or in this case, mansion".

Shy walked from his porch to visit the two people he knew actually cared about him, something no one has done in years.

* * *

At Phil's house, the Fly Guy was hanging up the last of his tree ornaments until he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh boy! Company! I wonder who it is!" Phil exclaimed excitedly running to the door, dropping the ornament he was holding and shattering it.

He opened the door to find Alice holding a red and green present.

"Alice! What a surprise! How did you find my house anyways? Oh! Let me guess! Are you psychic or something?"

"Um, no. I just had to look for the overly decorated house labeled "_Phil's House_" Alice explained rolling her eyes.

"Well since you're here, set your gift under the tree and come to the kitchen. We're making cookies!" Phil cheered clapping his hands happily. "You know, the cookies for Santa and all!"

Alive decided to be a good guest and play along with Phil's plan. She didn't really believe in Santa or anything, but if her friend believed in him, she might as well participate in his activities.

"Sure Phil, whatever you say" Alice politely smiled.

"Yay! Come now, Alice! Let's go make some cookies!" Phil cheered, running into the kitchen.

Alice smiled, rolling her eyes but smiling at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shy was trudging down the sidewalk, wondering if Alice and Phil would want to forgive him for what he said or even want to SEE him after what he said.

"Most likely not, they probably hate me now after I yelled at them, they didn't really deserve it after all" Shy sighed. "I finally had that chance not to be alone and have friends, but I blew it by being my cold, heartless and stubborn self".

The pain in Shy's heart ached as he continued to think about the girl and Fly Guy. At this moment, he would do anything to see his friends, for them to forgive him for being so blind in anger. He wasn't going to be alone for Christmas this year and hopefully, never again.

The Shy Guy made his way to find Phil's house and gawked in amazement of how luxurious Phil's house, no, mansion was. It had marble pillars lined with silver, a gold fountain, was four stories tall, and a thirty foot lawn. Shy was just thinking of what the inside of the giant house looked like as he walked towards the entrance. Suddenly, he was met with two black clothed ninjas who jumped from the roof of Phil's house with challenging looks in their eyes.

"What the?!" Shy exclaimed surprised.

"Stop right there! Our boss ordered us to not let anybody in here as he doesn't want anybody to foil his plans!" one ninja shouted. "So buzz off!"

"What plans?! You know what? I don't have time for this, I need to go in there and talk to my friends"

"Oh don't worry, our boss will take care of them REAL nicely" the second ninja smirked. "Since it's obvious you're not leaving, DIE!"

Shy went into his fighting stances and prepared for battle, which learned when he was in Bowser's army. At this moment, he was just hoping Phil and Alice were okay.

* * *

"Careful! The tray's hot! Don't wanna burn yourself!"

"Don't worry, Phil! I got it, I've done this thousands of times before!".

Phil and Alice finished making cookies for the big, red, jolly man and took the plate of baked treats into the living room along with a tall glass of milk.

Square?" Phil suggested.

"Sure, but as long as you take me home by ten" Alice compromised.

"Not so fast! You two stay right where you are!" demanded a voice. "Now put your hands up and freeze!".

The intruder had bowl shaped hair like Justin Bieber, a red sweater, black jeans and shoes and was holding a pistol right at Phil and Alice and looked loaded to the max.

They both quickly raised their arms up with fear, wondering who this intruder was and what he or she wanted with them.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?!" Phil screamed loudly.

"First of all, OW! Could you at least scream quieter?!" yelled the intruder twisting his finger in his ear. "And second, who I am is not any of your business, and third, I'm here to ruin Christmas FOREVER!"

Phil gasped in horror, but Alice was confused of what was happening.

"Just exactly HOW do you think you could just ruin Christmas? I mean, Christmas will come anyway" Alice remarked. "Just ask the Grinch".

"Silence, fool! Yes, I am aware Christmas will come no matter my efforts, but that won't stop me from destroying all the kiddies' dreams when I messed with Santa!" the intruder smirked.

"What did you do with Santa?!" Phil angrily demanded.

"It was simple: I just had to shoot him with a knockout ray then tied him up in your backyard, and when Christmas ends, I'll make him my eternal slave! But first, I need supplies to give the brats of the world a "special surprise", heh heh" the Bieberish intruder chuckled.

"You'll never get away with this!" Phil shouted.

"Oh, but I already have" the intruder smirked. "You see, I planted ninjas at the front and back lawn and trust me, they're extremely high leveled, meaning nobody can stop them and if anybody tries, they'll destroy him or her, meaning this plan of mine is genius and nobody can stop me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You know what? Just SHUT UP! Good always triumphs over evil! It's been done in history, movies and books, and this will be no exception, so just give up!" Alice yelled.

"Just zip it, girly! This plan is FOOL PROOF, and the world never said good ALWAYS wins and one of those moments will start now!"

The Christmas stopper then turned to Phil.

"Now tell me, where are all of your valuables? I need them so I can build my evil contraptions" he smiled menacingly.

"I'll never say it! Not if it's for destroying Christmas!" Phil growled turning his head away.

The intruder held a gun to Phil's head with his finger on the trigger.

"...I have a vault with some gold in my bedroom, behind the mirror" Phil confessed.

The evil holiday burner ran upstairs, leaving the two hostages terrified.

"I hope Shy gets in here soon, he'd probably know what to do" Alice whispered.

"But Shy's angry with us and I bet he doesn't wanna see us again, not after that mall accident and we almost got him fired" Phil whispered back sadly.

"He was just mad, it's not likely friends stay mad forever, besides, he's turned over a new leaf since he left Bowser so we must have faith in him" Alice reminded.

"I guess you're right" Phil sighed.

The intruder then came down with arms full of gold bricks, laughing all the way.

"Now, my little Fly Guy, where's you're silverware?" he asked greedily.

"Shy, please hurry" the duo thought worried.

* * *

Shy was still at Phil's lawn fighting the ninjas, but then two more ninjas from the back jumped into battle.

"Oh come on! Just when these two bozos were weakened!" Shy complained. "Is it always ninjas anyways?"

"Hold still, you pesky masked freak!" yelled a weakened ninja throwing ninja stars at Shy.

"Why? So you could stab me in the head with those things? Forget it! And I'm not a freak!" Shy yelled back dodging the stars.

The Shy Guy then grabbed the stars and threw them at the hostile ninjas. The first three easily dodged them, but the fourth got them stabbed into his legs, in which he screamed in pain when they hit him. None could actually believe he managed to hit one, but the battle continued.

"You'll pay for that!" a ninja shouted trying to punch Shy.

Luckily, Shy blocked the fist and flipped the ninja over, knocking him out.

"I can't believe I'm actually winning! Against ninjas! This is so awes-"Shy cheered, in which it was stopped with a ninja punch.

"Less talking! More fighting!" demanded the ninja.

Shy then gave the annoyed enemy a hard punch, knocking him out along with some teeth.

"That's what you get for interrupting the moment!" Shy yelled at the unconscious fighter.

He was then confronted by the biggest of the four.

"So you've beaten the rest, but can you top the best?" the ninja challenged.

"I just took out all THREE of your weaklings! You're just another walk in the park!" Shy mocked.

"That does it!" the hooded fighter boomed throwing ninja stars three times the size of the other ones.

"WOAH!" Shy yelped dodging the giant weapons.

Without trying to, he grabbed a star, smirked and in a red flash, he threw the star right into the huge ninjas face. Although it just sent him flying backwards into a nearby bug zapper, roasting the unfortunate soul.

"Yikes, that's pretty graphic for my taste" Shy grimaced. "But still, I defeated FOUR ninjas on my first try! Wahoo! In your FACE Bowser! Who's the butt of your jokes now?".

Once Shy finished celebrating, he wiped the sweat from his face.

"Phew! All that partying and fighting made me parched!" Shy huffed grabbing a water bottle from his pocket. "Anyways, time to apologize to those crazy kids".

* * *

"Done! All of your valuables belong to me for my own purposes now!" the bowl haired villain chortled.

"Good! Now if you would please untie these ropes from us and let us out of the house and we could all just forge-"Alice kindly smiled being tied to Phil's back.

"Sorry! I just remembered I can't leave any witnesses!" the villain shrugged and pointed the gun at the hostages.

"WHAT?! That wasn't the deal!" Phil exclaimed terrified.

"There was no deal, I just needed you to tell me where your stuff was and besides, I changed my mind" the intruder smiled evilly. "So…TIME TO DIE! Any last words?".

"SHY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Phil and Alice screamed beyond terrified.

The door then opened with Shy coming in.

"Hey Phil, you didn't answer so I let myself in, oh and I'd like to apol-"Shy started but stopped when he saw a bowled haired man pointing a pistol at his two friends. "…What the heck is going on here?"

The intruder was about to fire at Shy until he noticed the water bottle in the Shy Guy's hand.

"Oh no…not a water bottle!" the villain screamed in horror.

"Excuse me?" Shy asked genially confused. "Why are you two tied up, why is there a man that looks like Justin Bieber with a gun, why were there ninjas outside and why is this guy afraid of water bottles?".

"All good questions, Shy, but this guy is trying to stop Christmas and you need to throw that bottle at him as Justin Bieber is afraid of water bottles!" Alice yelled.

Shy looked blankly at Alice, then the intruder who dropped his gun whimpering and then his water bottle. He gave a strong throw to the Bieber-like villain, giving a perfect shot…

*BONK*

…to his eyeball.

"AAAAAAAAH! IT HIT MY EYE! MY EYE! MY EYE! SOMEONE GET ME SOME EYEDROP, STAT! IT'S BURNING!" the villain shrieked in pain with the trio looking at him weird.

"That's…really sad" Shy watched in pity.

"And to think we were being kept hostage by THIS guy" Alice sighed watching him hold his hands over his eye.

He then walked backwards into the ornament shards from earlier in which the pieces stabbed right through the shoes and into the foot.

"Ouch, that must hurt" Shy cringed.

The intruder then screamed louder than ever now holding his foot, hopping towards the window backwards.

"CAN ANYTHING PLEASE MAKE THIS ENDLESS PAIN GO AW-AAAAH!" he screamed as he fell out into a trash can, legs sticking out. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Hm…maybe I should've cleaned up those shards" Phil stated rubbing his chin. "But that doesn't matter right now, we must save Christmas! To the backyard!"

* * *

"Wow, so Santa IS real" Alice and Shy Guy gawked in amazement seeing the K.O.'d Santa with his reindeer and vehicle undamaged.

"Well, it seems like Santa isn't too hurt in any way, but I bet he can't be able to do his job this year, so it looks like it's our job now" Phil concluded.

"But how are we going to find a Santa substitute to fly this thing in one night?" Shy asked.

Phil and Alice stared at Shy for a while, but then smiles crept onto their faces and they just kept growing.

"Guys, why are you…OH NO! THERE IS NO WAY, NOT IN A TRILLION YEARS I AM EVER, NOT EVER I AM GOING TO-"Shy shouted knowing what the two were planning.

Sadly for Shy Phil placed Santa's hat on Shy and pushed into the front seat. Shy sighed knowing that if he argued there would just be less time to make a solution and this was currently the closest idea yet.

"This is so stupid" Shy mumbled.

"Oh come on, Shy, It'll be fun! Besides, you probably need to get out more anyways" Alice smiled.

"Let's take Santa too! He does own the sleigh after all!" Phil exclaimed excited plopping Saint Nick into the back.

"Fine. Let's just hurry this mission up and be done with this" Shy sighed.

"Yay! We're going to save Christmas!" the perky friends cheered as the sleigh lifted off into the night sky.

"I'll tell 'em later" Shy thought controlling the nine reindeer. "I'll apologize to them TONIGHT…whiling delivering presents…I don't know why, but I think this will be a LONG night".

* * *

AND DONE! My longest chapter yet! Looks like our Shy Guy forgave the two perks! Stay tuned for next time! Read and Review and don't hate! Later!


	5. Chapter 5 Santa Guy is Coming to Town

Chapter 5 Santa Guy is Coming to Town

Hey guys! JoVay here with yet another chapter of Shy Guy the Fanfic! Yes, I know it's been a LONG while since I posted, but cut me some slack, I have a life too you know. Also I was doing research on certain series I want to do for future stories as well as thinking up of better choice of words in my story. Also, there have been major changes so far throughout the fanfiction, but I'm a bit lazy to change that, so, yeah. Although I have a slight feeling this story will get better as it progresses and I hope all you lovely people enjoy it! Let's start, shall we?

* * *

Shy and company were gliding through the night sky in Santa's sleigh to deliver the presents to the good, gentile boys and girls.

"Whee! This is fun!" Phil exclaimed happily.

"Not where I am! Bugs keep getting on my glasses! It's disgusting!" Alice complained.

"Guys! Focus! Tell me who's on the list and where they're at!" Shy commanded.

"Whoops! Sorry Shy, we kinda got carried away there!" Phil apologized. "Okay, first house is some kid named Cyrus Burr. Weird name, but we have a job to do!"

Shy flew the reindeer towards a bright green mushroom house and landed the sleigh on the roof.

Shy got off and looked down the chimney.

"Dang, how does this guy even get though these things anyways?" Shy thought.

"Come on, Shy! Down the chimney you go!" Alice urged.

Shy sighed and hopped down the brick hole, only to get covered in black cinders with a pile of logs breaking his fall.

"Gah! You know, we could just go through the front door!" Shy called up.

"We know, but what's so fun about a door?" Phil asked.

The Shy Guy then dusted himself off and looked around the living room he landed in. It was a simple holiday decorated place, Christmas tree, snow globes, stockings and whatnot. Shy looked at the list where the child's name was. The child named Cyrus wanted a train set as well as a pack of toy soldiers this year, so Shy ravaged through the sack until he found the requested toys and placed them under the sparkling tree.

"Okay, now that's done, time to-"

Shy was then interrupted by a small growl in the living room doorway, revealing a small, black chain chomp, ready for attacking the intruder.

"…Crud." Shy grumbled.

The chain chomp pounced to attack Shy, but Shy easily dodged it, giving enough time to scurry up the chimney, barely escaping with the bag of gifts. Shy breathed heavily when he reached the roof.

"Okay! Now that's done with, time for the next house!" Alice exclaimed jumping into the sleigh with Phil following.

Shy groaned, "Some job THIS is."

* * *

Shy delivered presents throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, with many houses having hazardous traps inside, such as more chain chomps, door alarms, invisible lasers, fire pits, spiked pillars and one even had an ogre as a guard.

"And Santa is doing this for milk and cookies! If I were Santa, I'd trade these crummy gifts for cash! And by the way you guys, you could have told me we had teleportation dust in the back when we were at those first few houses!" Shy complained.

"Sorry Shy, we just noticed it when you were in that house with that spiked house." Phil said. "You know, the one with the giant dragon, piranha plants, evil snowmen and those crazy old ladies, remember?"

"Yes Phil, I remember." Shy mumbled rolling his eyes. "Well, no changing the past anyways. Who's next on the list?"

"It's a girl named Shannon and look at that! She's a Shy Guy like you! Or in this case, a Shy _Girl_!" Alice smiled excited.

"Shannon…that name sounds familiar." Shy thought to himself.

The house they were delivering at was a white two storied building with a small barricaded flower bed.

"Oooh, I like this house! It's very simple and pretty if you ask me." Alice commented.

"Look, Alice. As much as I REALLY want to hear your review on houses, we have no time and we have to hurry and deliver these gifts." Shy said getting a bag of teleportation dust and sprinkling it on himself.

When Shy teleported into the house's living room, he quickly set out the presents filled the stockings. Wiping the sweat from his mask, Shy was about to teleport back up, but he was interrupted by a small child-like voice from behind.

"S-Santa Guy?" the voice gasped.

Shy turned to see a young blue Shy Boy standing at the flight of stairs with an expression of shock, probably from seeing Shy. Shy just stood there frozen, not sure what to do knowing that he has been caught, so he just decided to come up with a conversation with the young Shy Guy.

"H-he-hey kid, how's it going?" Shy stuttered.

"A-are you REALLY Santa Guy?" the boy questioned. "You look a lot different from what I've seen in movies."

"How so?"

"Well, you don't have a beard, you're not a Fat Guy and you don't look really jolly."

Shy only had very little time to come up with explanations and they had to be believable.

"Well…um, I-I needed to shave my bi needed to beard as it, uh, was getting really itchy and Santa Guy decided that he needed to lose, um, weight… yeah, that's right!" Shy quickly explained.

"Then how come you're not your jolly self?" the Shy Boy asked.

"Um… Santa Guy has some problems to work out."

"What kind of problems?"

"Just… uh, work and personal problems, kid".

While the boy believed that, Shy sort of told a bit of truth as he actually WAS facing some problems, but of course he wasn't going into detail with the child. He suddenly remembered that he had a job to do right now.

"Look, I kind of got a schedule here so…"

He almost had his bag of dust out, but was again interrupted by yet another voice, but this time it sounded more feminine and older.

"Billy? It's 10:30 at night. You should be in bed and-"yawned a pink Shy Girl as she was coming down the stairs. She only went down halfway the stairs when she saw Billy and Shy in the living room.

"What the heck?! Santa Guy?!"

"Sh-Sh-Shannon?!" Shy nervously stuttered.

"Wait…that voice…Shy is that you?" the pink Shy Girl asked with surprise.

"Um…I…err…GOTTA GO!" Shy quickly yelled grabbing the bag of dust and teleported out the chimney.

"Aw, he didn't eat the cookies…" Billy said with a disappointed tone.

Shannon sighed, "Come on, Billy. Let's get you to bed."

"Okay then…"

As the two were walked up back to their rooms, Shannon was doing some thinking.

"Why was Shy doing at MY house wearing a Santa Guy costume?" she asked herself.

Shannon checked the living room again to see toys and gifts surrounding the Christmas tree.

"What is going on in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

* * *

Shy, Phil and Alice took off and delivered much more gifts and for once, without any mishaps…so far.

"Hey Shy. I've been wanting to ask you what exactly were you doing at that one house?" Alice asked curious. "You know, the white one. I didn't expect for that one delivery to take you THAT long."

Still controlling the sleigh, Shy sighed, "That Shy Girl, Shannon, she was someone that I've met before my years at Bowser's castle…"

"Really?! What was it like seeing one of your old friends? Was it awkward? Is she your girlfriend or ex-girlfriend? Ooooh, did you guys KISS?" Phil blurted out suddenly.

"PHIL!" Alice shouted.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Phil, but this information isn't like my job at Bowser's Castle." Shy sighed sadly.

"Okay, I understand."

After that short conversation, they continued making deliveries and what seemed like weeks to Shy, they managed to deliver every single present to every single child in the world, including Bowser and his kids.

"Bowser's kids…I never was a huge fan of those brats, well, not MOST of them." Shy thought to himself. "There was this ONE…"

* * *

FLASHBACK

"DAD! ROY WON'T LET ME WATCH WHAT I WANT TO WATCH ON TV!" Wendy Koopa whined loudly to her father, Bowser.

"Oh and watching "Koopa Girls 101" is SO much more better than wrestling! Please! Besides, it's my TV time anyways!" Roy, a large male pink shelled koopa teen with pink sunglasses, scoffed to his sister.

"NO IT'S NOT! DADDY IT'S MY TV TIME AND I'M MISSING MY SHOW BECAUSE OF HIM! BESIDES, YOU OWE ME THAT TV TIME FROM WHEN YOU BROKE MY FAVORITE HAND MIRROR!" Wendy retorted.

"I owe you squat, Miss I'm-so-much-more-important-than-everyone-else woman!" Roy yelled.

"You can't yell at me like that! I'm daddy's little girl and what I want, Daddy gets that for me, including the TV!" Wendy snapped.

While the two pink shelled children were bickering, Shy was watching from a distance, clearly unamused at the two's argument.

"ENOUGH!" Bowser roared surprising the two Koopalings as well as Shy.

"EIETHER BOTH OF YOU FIGURE OUT WHO GETS THE TV OR BOTH OF YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH WITHOUT EVEN A GLIMPSE OF TV!"

Wendy and Roy pouted as their father left the scene. They then noticed Shy standing in the hallway with a front row seat of the situation.

"Hey you! Shy Guy! Get in here!" Roy yelled at Shy.

Whenever one of the Koopaling needed him, it usually ends up with pain or punishment or a complete waste of time. Though to be fair, he was only called by Roy, Wendy, Ludwig and Larry.

"Yes sir and ma'am?" Shy asked in a soldier-like voice pretending that he didn't see the problem.

"We need you to decide who gets the TV since King Dad isn't going to solve this and we'll get grounded if we don't." Roy explained glaring at Wendy who glaring back.

"If you pick that big, dumb TROLL, I will personally give you the tantrum of a life time!" Wendy threatened.

"Well if you pick that stupid, spoiled brat of a princess, I'll make sure when I'm done with you, your head won't even be able to fit through your dumb cloak of yours!" Roy threatened as well.

"Wow, a lose-lose situation, like I haven't been there before." Shy thought knowing he's going to lose this fight where he never was supposed to be in.

"Well loser? Take your pick." Roy huffed impatient.

Shy had a choice to either have his eardrums bleed or go to bed with broken bones. Later, after much consideration, he made his choice.

"I have made my decision." Shy announced.

"Really? Then spit it out, ya kook!" Wendy glared.

"It was a tough decision, but the TV goes to…"

The two Koopalings stayed silence in suspense.

After about ten seconds of silence, Shy's decision was given to…

"Roy."

Roy celebrated by blowing a raspberry at Wendy and sprinting away with the TV remote leaving Wendy in anger and disbelief.

"ARE YOU DENSE OR SOMETHING?! YOU SERIOUSLY PICK ROY OVER ME?!" Wendy yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, I can live with your monster fits, but I probably can't survive one of Roy's beatings, considering my size compared to him." Shy simply stated.

"Well then," Wendy said gritting her teeth. "I hope you enjoyed your ears then."

Just when Shy prepared for the worst, for a third time in this chapter, this was interrupted.

"Woah! Wendy I think that's enough from you." A voice interrupted Wendy's tantrum.

Lemmy, a small male Koopaling, ironically the second oldest, with cross eyes, an orange shell and a rainbow Mohawk rolled onto the scene on a yellow ball with orange stars printed on it.

"Stay outta this, Lemmy!" Wendy snapped at the smaller Koopaling.

"Look Wendy, I don't want to cause any trouble. All I ask for is that you leave that Shy Guy alone and that's it, sis." Lemmy calmly commanded.

"But he chose Roy over me for the TV!" Wendy protested.

"So? That still gives you no right to treat one of our soldiers like that and heck, I bet he never wanted part of this in the first place."

Wendy grumbled knowing Lemmy just beat her in an argument of whether this situation was either Shy's fault or not.

"I suppose you have a point there…" Wendy grumbled and then turned back to Shy. "You got lucky, you here? You just escaped my wrath because Lemmy was here, but next time you screw something up for me, you're DEAD!"

The female Koopaling then stormed to her room leaving a door slam that could clearly be heard from the whole castle. Shy was now looking up at Lemmy with astonishment, seeing how even anybody would simply just stick up for him like that.

"Hey, you alright there mister?" Lemmy asked Shy somewhat concerned.

"I-I suppose so…" Shy said holding his arm, a bit nervous.

"Don't mind Wendy, she always throws these fits whenever she doesn't get her way." Lemmy smirked.

"I think I noticed." Shy nodded. "Hey, why did you stick up for me like that?"

Lemmy shrugged, "I guess it was because I kinda saw the whole thing happening and I couldn't just leave you out to dry like that."

"Well…thanks anyways, err, Lemmy, right?"

"That's right! Say, you're actually pretty cool for a Shy Guy. Maybe next time we meet, we could hang out sometime." Lemmy suggested. "I have this cool ball trick I've been dying to show someone and I think you should be the first one who should see it."

Lemmy then gave smile that urged Shy to say yes to the rainbow-haired child's offer, so he accepted.

"Great! See ya around!"

As Lemmy was leaving, he came to a halt on his rolling ball.

"Say, I don't think I've caught your name yet."

"Um…It's Shy, sir." Shy answered.

"Well it's been great meeting you here, Shy! Hope to see you again soon!" Lemmy waved goodbye.

Shy couldn't help but crack a smirk at Lemmy's friendliness, which was really something the royal brats weren't known for. Perhaps, maybe these Koopalings weren't as bad as he thought they were.

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

"Lemmy…" Shy muttered.

"Hey Shy! You awake or somethin'?" Phil blurted out interrupting Shy's thoughts snapping him into reality.

"Wha-what just happened?" Shy asked worried.

"You dozed off a little bit while we were flying and it got us a bit worried." Alice explained. "It was a surprise how you managed to control this thing. Is something wrong, Shy?"

"I-It's nothing." Shy lied.

"Well okay then, we're almost back at the Mushroom Kingdom anyways, so I think it's safe to say that we just saved Chri-"

"WOAH! A RARE FLY GUY! MUST CATCH!" a voice randomly shouted interrupting Alice.

"What in the name of Sam Houston was that?! And why did they interrupt me?!" Alice yelled demanding an answer.

The three looked down at the ground to see a boy about the age of fourteen wearing a black hat and jacket with denim jeans, ginger hair and blue shoes and he hurled a red and white sphere object right at Phil! The ball hit the Fly Guy and a red light came out and took Phil in with it.

"AAAAH! NOOOO!" Phil screamed as he was sucked into the ball.

"PHIL!" Shy and Alice shrieked in horror as their friend was practically being kidnapped.

The boy caught the ball that held Phil captive and took out another ball.

"Awesome! I caught a Fly Guy! Now to get Santa Guy!" he exclaimed hurling the ball at Shy.

"Shy! Dodge it, QUICK!" Alice shouted warning Shy.

By only a little bit, Shy managed to duck from the ball. Unfortunately, this ball hit something the sleigh relied on: the reindeer.

"NO! I already have reindeer!" the boy shouted.

"Uh-oh." Shy and Alice said together.

Of course, without the reindeer, the sleigh couldn't fly which meant…

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH AND DIIIIIIIE!" Alice screamed as the sleigh plummeted towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

Though the duo, including Santa, didn't die in the crash, it was still a pretty traumatizing moment in both of their lives.

"Ow… my head…"Alice groaned. She then noticed she was talking. "We're ALIVE!"

"Yes, but we still lost Phil…" Shy sadly sighed.

Alice suddenly looked at the ground upset as well.

"B-but we'll get him back…somehow. I don't really know how we will but we will!" Shy said trying to boost the girl's spirits.

Alice responded by slowly nodding her head and sighed.

Just then at that moment, Shy noticed something in the grass. It was red, white and was in a sphere form. Thinking it was the prison Phil was trapped in, Shy quickly went over and picked it up.

"Could it be?" Alice asked quietly, hoping for the best.

Sadly, when Shy released what was inside the ball, neither Shy nor Alice were getting what they hoped for. Instead a yellow mouse-like creature with rose red cheeks, a brown striped back, pointed ears, and a lightning bolt shaped tail came out.

"PIKACHU!" it squealed.

"Oh great, now I have THIS monstrosity to take care of." Shy groaned.

"AAAAW! It's so CUTE!" Alice cooed. "Can we keep it? Can we? Can we?"

"Heck no! I don't even know what this thing IS!" Shy protested.

"Aw, you're no fun…"

"Well until we find that kid, whom I believe this belongs to, a missing Phil is at the top of our problems."

Alice sighed, "Fine."

They walked off with the yellow creature away from the wrecked sleigh.

Later, Santa awoken from the wreckage and groaned.

"Ugh, where am I?"

Suddenly, a ball then hit his head and he was captured inside.

"GOTCHA!"

* * *

Well everyone, that's it for this chapter and also sorry if the end seemed rushed, I just REALLY wanted to get this posted. Also, I found this online game on YouTube called "Five Nights At Freddy's"…couldn't sleep for two days. But later I grew to like the game, especially the fan base, which might lead me to make a fanfiction of that game seeing as it's REALLY popular and the thing is, it's only been out for about two months! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter and let's hope Shy and Alice find Phil. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6 Pokemon Battle!

Chapter 6 Pokémon Battle!

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while, laziness is getting to me. But I posted a chapter finally and this story is starting to get all juicy and exciting at this point. Also I've been doing lots of brainstorming for other stories I want to work on so look forward to that! Enjoy!

* * *

Three weeks have passed and neither Shy nor Alice found any sign of Phil or the perpetrator. However, Alice did some research and found out that the creature they have found was called a "Pikachu" which was a type of "Pokémon", creatures that apparently are found by humans whom are captured with an object called a Poke ball, which was what Phil was caught with, and are sent to battle other Pokémon for badges, money and respect. Shy thought this sounded pretty barbaric, but Alice on the other hand liked the idea and claimed she wanted to be a trainer of those creatures. But what didn't make sense was why Phil got captured in one of those Poke balls as he wasn't a Pokémon.

"Perhaps it's a certain kind of ball that also allows capturing people and other animals?" Alice suggested.

"Maybe, but whoever this kid is, we'll find him and get Phil back." Shy hoped.

Just then, a loud beeping noise came from Shy's watch, which implicated that was an alarm for his job.

"We'll have to think about this more later." Shy said putting on his uniform. "I have to leave for work, or as I'll call it, hell on Earth."

"Language." Alice muttered.

"Whatever." Shy muttered back heading out the door.

Unfortunately, without Alice noticing, the Pikachu followed Shy to his job. Shy, however, noticed this too late.

* * *

"Um…I know I might regret this, but who, no, WHAT is that thing following you?" Shy's manager, who he learned was Melvin, asked pointing at the yellow creature.

"Huh?"

Shy turned around to see the Pikachu smiling and giving a small squeal.

"Oh, um, this thing…you see, it's been a LONG three weeks worth of vacation and, well long story short, and I'm currently the owner of this thing after a certain incident."

Melvin gave a stern look of the creature, in which the Pikachu scurried behind Shy.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be any threat to the restaurant, but I do not want any funny business happening still, especially after THAT event." Melvin huffed glaring at Shy.

Shy gulped, "Y-yes sir."

"Pikachu!"

"Zip it."

* * *

Two hours in the day and still Shy's day was filled with annoying customers with oversized appetites and bratty children. The only difference was that he now had a yellow mouse thing to babysit and keep it from falling into the deep fryer.

"Hey! Get away from there you little beast!" Shy yelled chasing after the Pikachu while customers stared. The Pikachu has been a nuisance ever since Shy brought it into the restaurant and might even get him fired.

Eventually Shy captured the little monster and placed him in a box.

"Stay! Or else next time you're at the stove, I won't be there!" Shy threatened.

"Pika…"

"So…can I order yet?" asked the customer in front of the counter.

"Oh! Yes, sorry about that. What can I do for you?" Shy asked back scrambling to the counter.

"Well, it's not a long one, so I'd just like a plain cheeseburger…" the customer simply requested.

"Wow…you have NO idea how happy I am to hear." Shy sighed with relief crunching the numbers on the cash register.

"Made from dragon meat!" he finished.

Shy just gave him a "Seriously?" look.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have that kind of meat here."

"WHAT?!" the customer shouted, completely changing his character. "This is an outrage! I am not leaving until I get my exact order!"

"Again, I sorry sir, but we don't sell dragon meat here at McDonalds. Perhaps you could order something else?" Shy asked hopefully getting an understanding response.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LEAVE THIS SPOT UNTIL I GET A DRAGON BURGER!" the customer yelled at the unfortunate Shy Guy.

"Pika!" the Pikachu exclaimed out loud.

"You! Shut up! And you! For the last time, we. Do. Not. Serve. Dragons!" Shy shouted about to have a breakdown.

"Oh I see where this is going. You're just refusing to give my order because YOU don't believe in dragons!"

"That's not it at all! We have plenty of dragons here in the Mushroom Kingdom! If you really want a dragon burger, hunt one yourself!" Shy yelled.

"Never! I want a dragon burger from THIS restaurant and this one ONLY!" the patron yelled back.

"Excuse me but-hey! It's you!" a voice yelled from behind the first customer.

Shy immediately recognized the voice.

"You!" Shy shouted.

"Don't you ignore me!" the customer yelled.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Shy yelled in a very, very scary tone, in which the customer sprinted out.

"You have my Pikachu! Give him back!" the Pokémon trainer from Christmas Eve demanded.

"Not until YOU give me my friend back!" Shy demanded as well.

"Never! I'm not letting you have this rare Fly Guy!" the trainer refused.

"Dude! Fly Guys aren't Pokémon! There's a HUGE difference between the two!"

"I want to capture more than just Pokémon! I want to catch all creatures rare and I plan to do so with these special Poke balls which are able to catch ANYTHING that walks and breathes!"

"That's not even the point of Pokémon training!" Shy retorted.

"Yes it is! I have to catch them all! Every single one!" the trainer argued.

"Pokémon are infinite! You can't be able to catch every single one! People will just continue to find new species and there will be those even YOU can't catch in your Poke balls!"

"Shut up! I'm gonna be the greatest Pokémon trainer, no, the greatest Pokémon MASTER in the whole universe and I'm not gonna let some cloaked freak get in my way!" the trainer shouted.

"…Oh no. You did NOT just call me a freak!"

"I'll call you whatever I wanna! So hand over the Pikachu!"

"NO!" Shy refused.

The trainer and Shy had a stare down for a minute or two. The trainer then broke their silence.

"Fine, if that's the way you're gonna be, I guess we're going to have to fight for the Fly Guy then!" the trainer challenged.

"Oh it's on kid!" Shy growled stepping from the counter. He then punched the boy in the eye.

"OW! Not that kind of fight!" the kid whined.

"All righty then, how about wrestling?" Shy suggested still blazing in rage.

"No! We have to have a Pokémon battle!" the trainer groaned.

"Very well then. Pikachu! Get out here!" Shy called.

The mouse creature obeyed Shy and stood in front of him.

"And since I'm the current owner of Pikachu, I get to use him in battle." Shy reminded.

"Pssh, whatever. I have a MUCH better Pokémon anyways." The trainer scoffed holding out a Poke ball.

The ball hit the floor revealing a light blue turtle like creature with a curled tail and an orange shell.

"Squirtle!" it exclaimed.

"Okay now, Pikachu! Use Thunder Shock!" Shy commanded knowing the moves of the yellow creature.

Pikachu obeyed the commanded shot lightning towards Squirtle, leaving the turtle with some damage.

"Alright, Squirtle! Use-"

"AGAIN!"

ZAP!

"Hey! No fair, it was my turn!" the trainer complained.

"Life isn't fair, bub! Now again Pikachu!"

ZAP!

"Squirt-"

"Again!"

ZAP!

"Sq-"

"Again!"

ZAP!

And so on, through each gasp from the boy, Shy kept commanding Pikachu to zap Squirtle until he was defeated.

"Squirtle…" the turtle moaned weakly.

There was a long silence after the defeat of the poor Squirtle.

"…I hate you, you know that right?" the trainer commented.

"Take a number, kid." Shy spat.

"Squirtle. Return."

The trainer held up his ball towards Squirtle and a red beam of light pulled him into the ball.

"You may have defeated my Squirtle, but there isn't a possibility you'll beat THIS Pokémon!"

Shy prepared himself as the kid held up another Poke ball and threw it on the ground. Although Shy wouldn't have trouble with this battle as he saw who came out of that ball.

"Ph-Phil?!" Shy exclaimed.

"Shy! I'm so glad to see you! Save me from this weirdo!" Phil pleaded.

"Alright! Fly Guy, use-"the trainer started to give a command.

"Phil! Let's get out of here!" Shy shouted grabbing Phil's arm and ran out of the restaurant.

"Hey! Get back here! Pikachu! After them!"

Though to the trainer's surprise, Pikachu crossed his arms and turned away.

"WHAT?! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET 'EM!" the trainer angrily yelled.

Pikachu shook his head.

"DON'T SHAKE YOU'RE HEAD AT ME MISTER! NOW GO GET THEM!"

Pikachu stuck out his lounge.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DO NOT ACT LIKE THAT TO YOUR MASTER!"

"You ain't my master! Your training SUCKS! Pikachu is out yo! Peace!"

The Pikachu then spat at his ex-trainer's feet and scurried off.

The trainer just stood there in shock witnessing his Pikachu talking to him for the first time with actual English. He then fainted.

* * *

Shy and Phil were now at the front door of Shy's apartment.

"Thanks for saving me from that guy! I mean, who knows what would've happened if you weren't there!" Phil thanked Shy.

"Well, you are my friend and all, so it was the least I could do for you." Shy sighed.

When they entered, they expected to be greeted by Alice and jump for joy to know that Phil has returned. Instead, a blue Shy Guy with sunglasses greeted them with Alice right beside him.

"What the?! Who are you?!" Shy asked with surprise.

"The name's Nix and you three are coming with me." The blue Shy Guy simply stated.

"Bu-but wait! Why are you-?"

"He just wants to talk with us, Shy." Alice explained. "About the mall event, Christmas Eve and your rescue on Phil."

"Are we in trouble?" Phil asked worried.

"No, but just get in the car and I'm sure everything will make sense to you all." Nix answered leading the trio to a black limo. "What's about to happen will change your lives forever."

"By how much?" Shy asked suspiciously.

"Enough so you can quit your old job." Nix smiled, convincing Shy.

"Alice. Phil. Let's do what the nice man says and get in the car." Shy grinned widely pushed the two into the limo.

"Alright! You don't have to push!" glared Alice putting her seatbelt on.

When everyone buckled up, the driver started the car and they drove them to who knows where. But like Nix said this would change their lives forever.

* * *

Well not my best chapter, but it'll do. I also MIGHT post another story sometime later. Mario, McDonalds or any other copyright character do not belong to me. Just OCs. JoVay, out!


End file.
